


Casando com um Lorde das Trevas

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Series: Natal 2016 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Even don't seem, Harry has forteen years, Harry is a little crazy, Harry is bad ass Dark Lord, Has a plot, Is kind of crazy, M/M, Magical Merried, Public Sexy, Sexy Times, Sexy in cemitery, Tom is a little excite, Tom is almost a virgem, Tom is almost seventy, Tom is in serpetine form
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: A ultima coisa que Voldemort esperava ao voltar a ter um corpo era casar, muito menos com o seu arqui-inimigo. Ainda sim a vida é feita dessas pequenas surpresas e mesmo não querendo, só nos resta seguir adiante.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Ergue-se do caldeirão percebendo o céu estrelado logo acima dele, havia uma lua cheia que reinava soberba no céu, o vento frio bateu em seu corpo nu e o cheiro de terra, morte e cadáver lhe fez sorrir. Depois de quatorze anos, havia retornado a seu corpo, algo que nunca havia dado a devida atenção, embora tivesse cuidado dele de forma impecável. Abaixou a cabeça percebendo que não estava apenas com Rabicho, havia outra pessoa. Imediatamente sentiu a raiva crescendo em seu peito, sabia que Barty deveria está em Hogwarts e não ali.

Saiu do caldeirão estendendo os braços, sentindo a criatura medíocre lhe cobrindo o corpo nu, seus olhos não saindo da figura que estava parcialmente coberta pela sombra da estátua. Não podia ser seu seguidor, era mais baixo e mais magro, mesmo passando anos sendo maltratado e sobre Imperius, Barty era um homem mais alto e mais nutrido. Além disso, havia alguma coisa lhe chamando para ele, um senso de reconhecimento que não deveria ser possível.

Virou para a criatura que estava encolhida ao seu lado, sua primeira vontade era de estapeá-la, ele nem mesmo havia cicatrizado sua ferida ou parado de sangrar, podendo morrer a qualquer momento. Por ele estava tudo bem, se não cumprisse sua palavra. Não que ele não pudesse morrer depois, um ser como ele era completamente dispensável, afinal para todo mundo ele estava morto ou já sabiam que era um traidor. Mesmo assim, iria esperar um pouco antes de eliminá-lo, não queria sair como ingrato. Ele havia ajudado no final das contas.

\- Rabicho, minha varinha.

Não ouviu completamente os guinchos dele, não conseguia retirar os olhos da figura que parecia sorvê-lo como a uma bebida, normalmente isso seria o suficiente para matá-lo sem realmente pensar duas vezes. Contudo havia alguma coisa que parecia puxá-lo, queria tocá-lo, algo que nunca aconteceu antes em sua vida. Deixando ao mesmo tempo ainda mais irritado e intrigado.

Com esforço voltou-se para o homem encolhido, contendo sua vontade de azá-lo-á e fazê-lo guinchar com verdadeira dor, mexeu sua varinha fazendo uma mão prateado surgir, algo realmente simples. Uma magia de cura que ele deveria saber. Pessoas inúteis assim deveram morrer.

\- Irá precisar dele?

A voz era suave e jovem, como de um adolescente, seus olhos voltaram novamente para a figura escondida nas trevas. Não precisava pensar duas vezes para saber o que iria acontecer ali, só havia uma coisa que Rabicho merecia, ainda sim estava curioso. Deu um passo para o lado acenando para que o homem perseguisse.

\- Não exatamente, ele é todo seu.

Viu a figura sair das sombras no exato momento em que um jorro de luz verde saiu de sua varinha, atingindo o peito do rato antes mesmo que ele conseguisse se mover. Mas apesar de estar contente com a morte do estorvo, sua mente não conseguia registrar o que estava a sua frente. Ali parado, estava Harry Potter.

Mas não era exatamente o mesmo menino que havia conhecido e combatido há três anos, ele estava levemente mais alto e levemente mais forte, contudo a principal diferença era a palidez de sua pele, como se fosse feita de papel e o brilho em seus olhos, que devido à cor deixava-o parecido com a maldição que havia acabado de lançar. Ainda sim, o que mais lhe apetecia – não havia palavra melhor para descrever – era a escuridão que emanava nele.

\- Obrigado, eu queria matá-lo desde que comecei a trabalhar com ele esse ano. Mas precisava dele vivo, ou não teríamos te renascido, embora Theodore tivesse que fazer toda a preparação da poção que usamos.

Poucas coisas pegavam o homem desprevenido e sinceramente não esperava que o menino de ouro de Dumbledore, fosse ajudá-lo com seu ressurgimento, contudo ele não poderia negar que havia algum sentido nisso. Sabia que Rabicho seria incapaz de fazer a poção e muito restringi-lo, embora fosse devidamente graduado. Mesmo assim isso não mudava nada. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa quando percebeu várias sombras chegando ao local, todas ao mesmo tempo.

 Virou-se vendo plenamente cercado, eram uns dez no total, todos emanavam energias das trevas o suficiente para torná-los um Death Eater, mesmo que soubesse que não eram os seus homens. Eram homens de Harry Potter. Vendo completamente cercado e “sem ter como fugir” deixou um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios, enquanto batia palmas.

\- Está de parabéns, poucas pessoas teriam a coragem de me encurralar, mesmo eu estando fraco. O que vem agora? Irá me matar?

O menino balançou a cabeça de maneira negativa enquanto chegava perto de si, o ar entre eles enchendo-se de uma magia inebriante, em seu estado recém nascido isso era o suficiente para não só excitá-lo como também lhe deixar zonzo. Apenas sua proteção mental lhe deixava mais racional, ou melhor, menos suscetível aquela magia.

\- Não, eu preciso de você vivo. Na verdade, eu lhe ajudei como uma oferta de paz.

Não pode deixar de levantar uma sobrancelha, era um dos bruxos mais poderosos da Inglaterra – se não fosse o mais poderoso – seus aliados estavam entre o mais alto escalões do Ministério e aqueles que não estavam, eram habilidosos e capazes.  Por isso não vi qualquer coisa que ele pudesse fazer contra si que fosse efetivo, se estivesse certo, todos ao seu redor não eram mais velhos do que ele.

\- E o que acha que pode fazer se eu recusar a oferta?

Ele deu um passo para frente, revelando pequenos filetes dourados subindo por seu pescoço chegando até a sua bochecha, que pulsava como um coração batendo. Sabia o que era aquilo e achava-o idiota por torná-lo visível. Ouviu quando ele estalou os dedos, o ar reverberou com esse pequeno movimento e viu quando as sombras abriram seus sobretudo, sem retirar seus capuz.

Dessa fez sua surpresa transformou-se em raiva tão rápido que mal conseguiu registrar sua mão movendo, fazendo um raio sair de sua varinha, mas foi praticamente inútil. O menino simplesmente ergueu sua própria fazendo a magia desviar-se para o seu lado, como se fosse algo complemente comum. Banal. Isso fez sua raiva crescer ainda mais.

\- Eu não faria isso de novo, acredito que esse primeiro feitiço fora um erro devido ao choque, mas um segundo será deliberado e terei que retalhar com a devida força.

Sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias, virando o rosto para a sombra mais próxima de si, onde Lúcio estava ajoelhado desacordado, com suas mãos amarradas e boca amordaçada. Nunca tinha visto o seguidor em posição tão humilhada, tão submissa. Isso era completamente errado. Não só por ele ser um Puro Sangue, mas também por ser um dos bruxos mais capazes que conheceu, mesmo sendo facilmente manipulável.

Contudo não era só ele, também estava ali Bellatrix, Rodolfo, Rastaban, os Carrows – ambos e alguns outros. Não eram todos os seus Death Eaters, mas eram os principais, seu circulo interno. Voltou-se par ao menino que parecia observá-lo de forma inexpressiva, embora tivesse um brilho de divertimento em seu olhar.

\- Queria dizer que não esperava chantageá-lo, mas isso seria uma mentira. Eu não minto. Por isso estava esperando, desejando que você recusasse, afinal se eu matar todos os que estão aqui, você está politicamente acabado. Monetariamente acabado. Só terá a si mesmo e acho que não irá muito longe assim.

Apertou ainda mais a varinha em sua mão, enquanto cerrava o seu dente, dessa vez o menino sorriu de maneira soberba. Já tinha visto esse sorriso antes, em seu próprio rosto. Aquilo era um Cheque Mate e ambos sabiam disso, a questão era como ele conseguiu fazer tudo isso. Nenhum deles era como o Rabicho, todos seriam capazes de matar crianças e já tinham feito isso muitas vezes no passado. Mas não iria dar o prazer da pergunta, seria mais uma vitória e não iria entregá-la.

Se fosse cair, iria ser de pé.

\- O que você quer?

\- Isso não é óbvio?

Trincou ainda mais os dentes, porque para o menino parecia realmente tudo muito óbvio, mas o seu silêncio deveria ter sido resposta o suficiente. Ele suspirou e chegou ainda mais perto, o suficiente para tocá-lo no rosto estendendo seu dedo, fora exatamente isso o que ele fez. Seu primeiro instinto era se afastar, mas a eletricidade que sentiu era o suficiente para fazê-lo querer ainda mais o toque ele. Fazendo-o odiá-lo ainda mais.

\- Eu quero você, durante a elaboração da poção modificamo-la para ser também metade de uma poção usada em ritual de casamento. Eu tomei a outra. Só falta consumar.

Sentiu uma repulsa enorme, mesmo que explicasse o motivo de senti-se atraído pelo outro dessa maneira inexplicável, ergueu sua mão batendo na face dele antes mesmo que pudesse se contiver. Aquilo era uma aberração.  Viu-o virar o rosto e erguer a mão, como se parar alguém de fazer algo.

\- Compreendo sua repulsa, mas essa era a única maneira de ter certeza que você iria me ouvir, sabendo que estará sempre atrelado a mim. Além disso, você sabe muito bem como essas poções funcionam, se eu morrer você morre junto.

\- Seus seguidores não estarão a salvo. Eu poderei matá-los. Eu irei matá-lo, um a um.

Ele sorriu de novo, sua mão estava descendo pelo seu peito igualmente pálido e fino, embora fosse definido como era há muito tempo atrás. Não podia negar a ereção e nem que estava usando cada gota de sua vontade para não o tomar ali mesmo. Não que achasse que o menino fosse se importar.

\- Quando terminarmos, você não irá querer caçá-los. Na verdade, eu e meus seguidores podemos oferecer muito para a sua causa, Lorde Slytherin. Mais poder e dinheiro do que qualquer um dos seus seguidores, mas você não irá me ouvir se não for seu Consorte.

Tremeu quando o ouviu chamando de Lorde, embora nunca fosse admitir sempre temeu ostentar esse título, mesmo sendo seu por direito. O menino estava mais perto, sua mão estava apertando o seu sexo ereto com força o suficiente para fazê-lo gemer, não se lembrava da ultima vez em que fizera sexo e nem mesmo se era gay ou não.

\- Eu não serei gentil.

Ele sorriu enquanto se ajoelhava, percebeu que mesmo se ele não tivesse usado a maldita poção, iria querer vê-lo ajoelhado assim abrindo suas vestes tão próximas do seu sexo que poderia sentir o calor de seu hálito.

\- Se quisesse gentileza, teria escolhido alguns dos meus seguidores.

Sentiu a língua dele deslizando por seu sexo, da base a glande, de maneira lenta. Sentiu um gemido rouco sair de seus lábios, enquanto sua mão ia até o cabelo dele. Não era estúpido, sabia perfeitamente bem que não havia escapatória, ele tinha coberto todas as bases, mas isso não significava que não havia forma de puni-lo. Uma poção não era um contrato e poderia ser abusivo o quanto quisesse com ele. Embora algo em como tudo estivesse acontecendo lhe fazia perceber que não seria assim tão fácil e isso lhe excitou ainda mais.

Segurou firme no cabelo dele, fazendo sua unha encravar em seu escalpe, moveu o seu quadril fazendo o seu sexo entrar na boca dele por completo. Dessa vez não gemeu. Não iria mais dar-lhe esse gosto. Começou a se mexer, enterrando-o ainda mais fundo na boca dele, diferente do que achou que ocorreria sentiu as mãos dele lhe acariciando fazendo os poucos pelos que ainda possuía se eriçarem com o contato. Isso lhe deixava irritado. Isso lhe fazia querer puni-lo ainda mais. Isso o fazia queria estar dentro dele ainda mais.

O primeiro gozo aconteceu muito rápido, mais do que seria o seu comum, mas seu corpo era novo e fazia mais de quinze anos desde ultima vez. Por isso não liberou a boca dele assim tão fácil, apenas soltou a mão deixando-o fazer um pouco do trabalho e não se arrependeu. Ele parecia tão entusiasmado como si mesmo, sugando-o com força o suficiente para sentir dor ao longo do percurso. Não pode deixar de sorrir, aparentemente não era o único ali pensando em punição.

Ouviu gemidos e levantou o rosto, percebendo que não era o único que estava tendo sexo ali, ao redor as sombras estavam fazendo sexo uns com os outros, percebeu que seus cativos haviam desaparecido. Contudo não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre o assunto, Harry lhe mordeu bem em seu membro fazendo-o voltar para ele, suas mãos voltaram até os cabelos dele fazendo seu membro acertá-lo fundo. Ouviu-o tossindo, sorrindo de maneira leve. Senti u seu gozo inundando-o, lentamente puxou-o.

\- De quatro.

Ordenou sabendo que ele nem mesmo iria questionar, seus olhos demonstravam a mesma luxuria que o seu próprio, viu-o se virando e usando sua varinha criou o despiu totalmente. Era julho e por isso não estava frio, mas vendo-o nu e de quatro no meio daquele cemitério lhe deixou ainda mais com vontade de violá-lo.  Mexeu usa varinha novamente fazendo-o ficar lubrificado, não seria gentil, mas seria burrice metê-lo sem lubrificação já que poderia também machucá-lo.

Sem esperar mais se ajoelhou colocando tudo sem nem mesmo parar, viu quanto o corpo dele se arqueou e sentiu-se tão apertado que só poderia significar uma coisa. Era virgem. Aquela era a primeira vez dele, mas era tarde de mais para fazer qualquer coisa além seguir em frente. Aquela já era uma situação sem saída para ambos. Segurou no quadril dele começando a se mover.

Sentia sua unha penetrando na carne dele, sentia o seu corpo reagindo de maneira rápida, ainda mais do que na boca do garoto. Ele parecia ter feito modificação para cabê-lo com perfeição, o que não duvidaria dado as ações dele. Puxou-o para cima, mesmo tendo gozado, ainda não era o suficiente e sabia que não era só magia da poção, havia algo mais ali e isso só servia para deixá-lo ainda mais irritado.

Usando sua força sobrenatural para mantê-lo naquela posição, seu corpo não era só serpentino para assustar, ele tinha outras vantagens. Sentiu os braços do menino enrolando em seu pescoço, sentiu a língua dele tocando a sua e nesse momento as magias deles eclodiram juntas. Como um trovão. Como uma tempestade. Percebeu parte de sua magia fluindo até ele e parte da magia dele fluindo até si.

Fechou os olhos vendo-se encima de uma árvore com um cachorro latindo, viu-se sorrindo quando alguém lhe amostrava uma folha, estava ela em baixo da pele dele? Estava parado no meio de um circulo de runas que brilhavam em vermelho enquanto um adolescente negro lhe encarava com a testa enrugada. Mais e mais memórias fluíam para a mente dele. Mais e mais memórias saiam dele.  Sentiu-se arfando ao perceber que ainda não tinha terminado de meter, dessa vez as costas do menino estavam no chão.

Seu corpo cedeu caindo em cima dele, cansado e satisfeito ao mesmo tempo, começando a perceber o que o menino tinha lhe dito sobre as vantagens que eles possuíam juntos. Virou-se para o outro sorrindo.

\- Você é mais insano do que eu.

Ele riu, uma risada musical e fluida, como uma flauta. Um som que ele poderia ouvir sua vida inteira.

\- Você ainda não tem idéia do quanto, meu caro Tom. Não tem idéia do quanto.


End file.
